2016 Season Unidentified Bears
This wiki page can be used to document individual bears and family groups that were observed during the 2016 season but were unidentified at the time. In the future, if an identification is determined we can easily access the information located here and transfer it to a new page created for that bear. July 2016: 2016.07.16 - 2016.07.21: Please request Truman Everts' permission prior to using his photographs! 805? or 807?: Is this 805 ? or 807 ? Truman Everts captured this photograph of possibly one of 132's 2014 offspring (p 08/31/16 07:05 ). It appears that Truman's photo may be of the 132 offspring that was commonly referred to as "Geo" / "Goofy Eared One". It is uncertain if 805 or 807 is that bear. WHO 805 or 807 2016.07.16 - 2016.07.21 TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2016.08.31 07.05.jpg|Who? 805? or 807? between July 16, 2016 - July 21, 2016 photograph by Truman Everts WHO 805 or 807 2016.07.16 - 2016.07.21 TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2016.08.31 07.05 w COMMENT.JPG|Who? 805? or 807? between July 16, 2016 - July 21, 2016 photograph by Truman Everts 2016.07.19: Is this the bear referred to as 2016 NOT274? Is this 68? Truman Everts posted 09/03/16 07:19 . Truman Everts also shared this information about this photograph (p 09/03/16 07:30 ): Please request Truman Everts' permission prior to using his photographs! WHO 2016.07.19 TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2016.09.03 07.19.jpg|Who? 2016 Not274? 68? July 19, 2019 photograph by Truman Everts WHO 2016.07.19 TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2016.09.03 07.19 w COMMENT.JPG|Who? 2016 Not274? 68? July 19, 2019 photograph by Truman Everts WHO 2016.07.19 TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2016.09.03 07.19 w INFO 2016.09.03 07.30 COMMENT.JPG|Truman Everts' September 3, 2016 07:30 comment 2016.07.21: Is This 410? Truman Everts posted 08/29/16 17:18. Truman Everts posted 09/01/16 08:28 . On December 8, 2019 at 00:21 , Truman Everts shared this information about the sow he photographed on July 21, 2016: "I went back to those 2016 snapshots, to see if there were any related cub shots. I observed this bear (initially sleeping, then awake) from 11:24 AKDT to to 11:54...a full half hour, but no pics of cubs...(admittedly though, the grass was very tall just east of the lower river platform, so they could have been hidden)." Mike Fi:tz commented on December 8, 2019 at 08:42 : "Second bear (7/21) is 410, I believe." Please request Truman Everts' permission prior to using his photographs! WHO 2016.07.21 TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2016.08.29 17.86.jpg|Who? July 21, 2016 photograph by Truman Everts WHO 2016.07.21 TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2016.08.29 17.86 w COMMENT.JPG|Who? July 21, 2016 photograph by Truman Everts WHO 2016.07.21 TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2016.09.01 08.28.jpg|Who? July 21, 2016 photograph by Truman Everts WHO 2016.07.21 TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2016.09.01 08.28 w COMMENT.JPG|Who? July 21, 2016 photograph by Truman Everts WHO 2016.07.21 TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2016.08.29 17.18 TRUMAN INFO 2019.12.08 00.21.JPG WHO 2016.07.21 TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2016.08.29 17.18 MIKE FITZ 2019.12.08 08.42 COMMENT re 410.JPG|Mike Fitz' December 8, 2019 08:42 comment re: 410. 'Fall of 2016:' There is this fall 2016 bear that we still have not figured out: The bear that appeared when Ranger Mike and Ranger Landis were doing the live chat from the falls, right before they were going to get in the jacuzzi? The bear would spend time over by the fish ladder. NEED TO GET PHOTOS FROM THIS COMMENT & FIND DATES PHOTO LINKS: https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/3524/8459/original.jpg https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/3524/8460/original.jpg https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/3524/8461/original.jpg https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/3524/8462/original.jpg https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/3524/8464/original.jpg https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/3524/8465/original.jpg https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/3524/8466/original.jpg https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/3524/8471/original.jpg https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/3524/8472/original.jpg '"Red Bear", Unidentified Adult' 'October 2016:' 2016.10.08: "Red Bear" displaces 274 Overflow video by Ratna Narayan: There is wonder if this bear that was dubbed "Red Bear" in 2016 could be 461 . 461 was observed during official Fall 2016 bear monitoring sessions . Category:Bear Book